<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[山龟]Dancer. by supengjiu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398043">[山龟]Dancer.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/supengjiu/pseuds/supengjiu'>supengjiu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:02:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/supengjiu/pseuds/supengjiu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kamenashi Kazuya/Yamashita Tomohisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[山龟]Dancer.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「Unleashed」</p><p>为解放自我而定下的新专辑主题，却偏偏在预收录曲目里写出了沉重到无以复加的歌词。……为什么会这样？山下智久划掉刚刚添上的词句，叹了口气将笔扔在一旁。他必须从现在焦虑的状态里尽快脱离出来，否则情况只会变得更加糟糕。揉了揉眉心翻开平时记录灵感的歌词本，先前夹着标签的那一页自然而然地摊开在面前——<br/>
Dancer，曲名被他用荧光笔醒目地标注出来，角落里还有小小的"平庆"字样。<br/>
山下智久回想起作为"平庆"存在时的龟梨和也，极具才华却落魄、洗到泛白的外套褪下后迸发出颇有感染力的舞步……不同于舞台上、不同于球场上，他从未见过的姿态：柔软如春天蔓延的枝条，饱含着震慑人心的力量。若在砂上起舞即刻崩塌的脆弱，若在雪上起舞仿若融化的身影，足以打动任何一位观众的纤细情感如同清晨潮湿的迷雾一般温柔地包裹着头脑，就此沉溺窒息或许也不错吧？名为龟梨和也的存在散发着这样的魅力讯号，几乎要令人坠落。<br/>
想要捕捉住、想要献给他，在那一瞬间充斥心中放声叫嚣的爱之语。茧壳中展翼而出的蝴蝶引诱着手指去捕捉他的身躯、折断他的翅膀，但山下智久现在能做的，仅仅只是为他写一首诗……不够、完全不够，得不到回应的焦躁感又一次翻涌而来，山下智久明白这种情绪的来源，但他无法解开。明天就是截稿日，他第一次感受到被自己束缚着寸步难行的沉重，或许连出门喝上两杯都会比现在更加清醒。<br/>
他的行动力永远紧跟着瞬间做下的决断。<br/>
虽然还没有喝酒，山下智久的步伐却比醉汉更沉重。推开店门时连熟悉的酒保都省去了寒暄，只是小心翼翼地问和平时一样吗？<br/>
和平时一样。山下智久回答，思维又不受控制地漂浮，心想对他而言怎样才是平常呢。年少时在黄色的总武线上，能看见站在角落的龟梨和也就是日常……那现在呢？平常是他踽踽独行，明明是自己选择的道路，却还会期待伸手时有人默契比指。会在演播途中赶来冲上舞台、自顾自地打乱节拍的龟梨和也已经离他很远了，山下智久忽然有点想念那个时刻，还能因为惊喜冲击得心如擂鼓、险些唱错自己第一首solo单曲，这样的青涩在三十代后显得更加奢侈。<br/>
……当时的自己，就这样被他的冲动拯救了。<br/>
虽然是万众瞩目的那个人，人们关注的背后却是更加挑剔的眼光，唱错歌词已经是非常糟糕的失误——但龟梨和也的举动轻而易举地抹掉了小小的阴影。像寻回了二位一体的归属，奇妙的安心感再次降临在山下智久的身上，连年轻的心脏也跳动得更加聒噪。<br/>
然后、这颗心脏至今也仍为名为「龟梨和也」的存在，鲜活地悸动着。<br/>
期待奇迹是成年人虚无缥缈的幻想。距离最后的时限越来越近，手机屏幕亮起，山下智久难得没有及时回复邮件。他很清楚对方是要询问作词的进度，可这完全拿不出手的内容令他无法轻松地发送"我完成了"几个字。该怎么办才好，他迷茫地想着，如果有谁可以——</p><p>"……诶，是P吗？"<br/>
熟悉的嗓音响起，山下智久转头望向声音的来源：龟梨和也坐在吧台的另一端，也许也是一个人出来喝酒，此时此刻正用有些担忧的眼神无声地询问着他——出什么事了？</p><p>正木一郎真的相信命运，还是仅仅从未来的视角讲述着即将发生的事件呢。山下智久不得而知，但这一刻命运羁绊的存在感出奇强烈，之后再回想时、只能用「天时地利人和」来描述——一切都是机缘巧合，又像两条注定会相交的直线奔向彼此，成为相互吸引无法分割的一体。那只会引发连锁反应的蝴蝶正停在酒杯边缘，比精心切割的冰块更加耀眼。山下智久又一次被它吸引、靠近，将烦恼倾泻而出……如果还有其他人在场，他绝不会像这样展示出自己的脆弱。但冥冥之中或许有某种力量在操控，用山下智久和龟梨和也的邂逅与独处来证明着自己的存在。<br/>
"原来是这样…P不介意的话，让我来帮忙吧？"<br/>
龟梨和也认真地倾听完他的烦恼，给出了眼下所能提供的最优方案。山下智久点点头，于是最后一滴悬留在杯沿的特调酒被龟梨和也的舌尖舔去，而后伸手握住山下智久的手腕，说既然时间紧张、我们现在就去工作吧。<br/>
……语气像两个人小时候坐同一辆车去片场一样。和龟梨和也并排坐在茶几前的山下智久有些恍惚，一个多小时之前他还在为Dancer的歌词、准确地说是为某人而苦恼，现在却看着那位毫无自觉的当事人拿起被他涂涂改改过的歌词低声念诵，其中微妙的紧张和羞耻感远远大于被制作人审稿。<br/>
"太沉重的原因……因为歌词的主角是独身一人吧。"<br/>
山下智久还在走神，龟梨和也已经点出了问题所在。他当然知道自己在什么心情之下写出了这样的歌词，要面对龟梨和也说出缘由却又觉得舌尖发颤，像是无端撒娇一样的话、长大成人之后却又不好意思再说。龟梨和也好像没有注意到他莫名的窘迫，逐句圈出可以润色的部分，最后停留在"仿佛融化般"之后。<br/>
"如果是两个人一起承担，就会轻松很多。……只有P的话，太寂寞了啊。"<br/>
他状似无意地说着，用笔尖轻巧地敲碎山下智久的壁垒。于是砂地陷落、冰雪消融，龟梨和也对他许下承诺——</p><p>「我将和你一起坠落。」</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>